I Do Love You
by PlaidShirtDazeAndKnights
Summary: After years of confusion, revenge and frustration, Sasuke comes back to Konoha with a ridiculous condition - Tenten has to marry him! Neji still in the state of denial, realizes his love for her after ten years. Is it too late for him now? One-shot. NejiTen and slight SasuSaku. OOC.


**I Do... Love You**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related to it.

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Setting:** Apparently, they are 22 years old in this story. Neji, the head of the Hyuuga Clan; Tenten, a jounin; Sasuke, Akatsuki Leader. I missed a few important characters so...

"I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE ME?!"

"Tenten, calm dow-"

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, INO? I AM GOING TO MARRY A JERK! A COLD, HEARTLESS JERK THAT I NEVER WANTED! HE'S... He's... I can't do this to Sakura. She's one of my dearest friends. I... I don't... I don't love him."

Tenten and Ino are at the Team 10's training grounds... and things are not doing well.

"I bet you love another cold and heartless jerk. A pride of his clan..."

"They were both a pride of their clans."

"A genius..."

"They were both geniuses."

"Has black hair..."

"They both have black hair."

"Has a bloodline limit..."

"They both have powerful bloodline limits."

"FINE! The white-eyed one! Damn it, Tenten! They are almost the same! Everything that Neji has, Sasuke has it also!"

"But they are two different people, Ino! I'm... in love with Neji. Five years... Five freakin' years and I haven't told him of what I feel for him. I mean, he is the great Hyuuga Neji! How can I ever tell him?! Who am I to tell him this... love I am feeling for him?! Right?!"

"You want me to answer your question? Well then, you are Tenten, the only living creature in the entire Fire Country... no, the entire world that can withstand the great Hyuuga Neji's stoic attitude. I know, you know, and sweet, little devil fox on Naruto's stomach knows, that only you, Tenten the Weapon Mistress of the Hidden Leaf, can make Neji wear his heart on his Hyuuga robe's sleeve."

"Wha- What was that supposed to mean?"

"DAMN! DON'T YOU GET IT? What the whole world knows is you are Hyuuga Neji's girlfriend! They think the two of you are intimately, passionately, romantically in love with each other!"

"It's not true!"

"But they think it was the truth! Because it is what they see! And then one day, we are going to receive news that you will marry Uchiha Sasuke? It's like 'Hey, there. I'm Tenten! I'm not Neji's girlfriend because I will marry Sasuke and revive his freakin' clan' its non-sense!" Ino said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"You don't understand!"

"Of course I won't understand!"

"I don't care what other people say! I will not marry the Uchiha!"

"But there is nothing else that you could do! It was Sasuke's condition so he will protect the village. He's the head of the Akatsuki now. He can protect the village all by himself if he wanted to. We need him here in the village. He will stay here, but in return, he wanted you to marry him. You can't let everyone in the village suffer just because you don't want to do it."

"But I... Neji..."

"Tell me, is there something Neji has done that shows he has feelings for you, too?"

"Huh?"

"Answer me! Did Neji let you know he has secret feelings for you?"

Tenten was taken aback. She do not know what to think.

Did it ever come a time that Neji has shown hints he has feelings for her?

She thought hard.

"No... None..."

"Ding ding ding! He never showed any feelings towards you!"

"And then?"

"What's holding you back to marry Sasuke? It's not like you and Neji are in a relationship or something! The two of you aren't committed! Technically, there is nothing else that binds you two!"

"Technically?"

"Yes! Because we do not know what Neji really feels. Tenten that so called love you are holding onto... is one sided!"

"It's not only Neji. Sakura, Sakura also! She loves Sasuke so much and we all know that!"

"*sighs* Just like what I have said earlier, you, even us, can do nothing about it. The Hokage rules are absolute. Tsunade-sama already made up her mind. We can't break anything she says. You tried, right? You tried hard. But what did you get in return? None!"

"But Sakura haven't talked to me for two weeks already! I am getting married tomorrow!"

"I hate to say this Tenten but, I'm sorry. This time, we are in the dead end."

Tenten sighed.

_On Team 13's training grounds..._

It was a windy 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Neji just finished meditating.

Thinking...

Thinking about life...

Thinking about the cruel twist of fate...

Thinking about the wedding...

Thinking about her...

"*sigh* Tenten..."

He knew there is someone in his back. But he didn't panicked. He knew his chakra flow all too well even he left the village for three years. He changed, but part of him did not.

"Uchiha..." Neji uttered between his teeth.

"Hyuuga..."

"You haven't changed."

"I see you've changed. How does it feel like to be the very first branch member be the head of the Hyuuga clan?"

He did not answer. Neji turned around to face Sasuke, trying to hide the fury inside him. Silence covered them.

Then Neji spoke.

"Why?"

"What do you mean_ 'Why?' _Why did I come back? Why marry so suddenly? Why..."

"Why her?"

"_*laughs*_ her? Tenten? Hahaha! Why her? Of all the females in the Leaf, why Tenten?..."

"Hn."

"Because she has no surname. I want her to have mine."

He clenched his fists, holding himself back even more, trying to maintain his composure. While Sasuke did not even bother to hide the wide grin in his face.

"That's it?"

"Tsk tsk tsk... Tell me Hyuuga, why do you marry someone?"

"You love her?"

"You can say that. Tenten is a wonderful girl, simple. She's beautiful, gifted with such rich ninja skills. She's one of a kind. It is actually a sad thing to think that someone didn't see her worth. She deserves to have the best."

"What do you mean?"

"Since when did you become this dumb, Hyuuga? You know what I am talking about. She makes a good wife. She can give me children that can possess the utmost power of the Sharingan. She can help me to have the family I never had."

Neji flinched while hearing Sasuke's choice of words.

_'Children... Family... Wife...'_

He can't imagine Tenten being with another man besides him.

"You are serious towards her..."

"I will not marry her if I am not."

"Don't marry her." Neji said with authority in his voice.

"Too late for that, Hyuuga. I have already given you two weeks but you did nothing. Besides, why wouldn't I marry her?"

"Because I-"

Sasuke cut him off. No one cuts Neji off.

"Because you love her? Give me a break, Hyuuga. I was gone for three years and you were with her for almost ten years already. And you will say this to me now, that you love her?"

"Hn."

"That's right. You can never imagine someone's worth once you have lost her. Unfortunately, you can't have her again. Well, she's never been yours in the first place so why bother?"

"Stop."

"You are invited tomorrow, Hyuuga. I have sent invitations to your compound weeks ago. All in the Hyuuga Clan are invited."

"Enough."

"I can't wait to see how beautiful she will be tomorrow and on our wedding night. Hn. See you tomorrow, Hyuuga-sama." he bowed to him while grinning from ear to ear showing his sarcasm.

_'Wedding night?'_

Sasuke disappeared immediately. The first thing Neji did, was to hit the tree beside him. In just a single blow, the poor tree kissed the grassy ground. 

It was seven in the evening and the bonfire can't fill the darkness the night contains.

Tenten was at Team 7's training grounds, alone. Having a little time for herself. 'Enjoying' the last minutes of her single life because tomorrow, she will have her surname.

"Uchiha Tenten, that doesn't sound so bad. _*sigh*_"

She hummed a little melody that formed inside her head.

"Hey bonfire, tell me. All my life I wanted to have a surname. I wanted to complete a missing piece of my identity. Now, I will be having one but why is there something at the back of my mind tells me I don't wanna have it? It never crossed my mind that Uchiha will be my last name. It doesn't sound right. *sigh*"

"What are you doing here at this time of night?" she stiffened. Of course, she knew that voice. The voice of the love of her life, Neji.

"Neji... hey."

"Hn?"

"It's just that, I need a time for myself."

"Hn. Tomorrow."

"I don't want to think about that right now. I just wanted to find myself."

Silence...

She's standing then leaned on the tree behind her then she looked at the sky.

"The stars... there are only a few of them."

"Yeah, I think their sad, too," she replied.

"Too? Are you lonely?"

"Hmm, no..." That hit Neji... she's not sad. "...but I am not happy either."

He looked at her.

"So what are you feeling right now?"

"I don't know. For the first time in my life, I can't think straight. Everything feels... so wrong." she looked at the bonfire again.

"So wrong. Do you... love him?"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Yes, I love him..." Neji tensed, "because I do not hate him either. Everybody loves him. But I am not in love with him." After she said that, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Does it make any difference?"

"The question _'Do you love him' _is wrong. The right question to be asked is _'Are you in love with him.' _It's not enough that you only love someone, you are supposed to be in love with him or her, too."

Silence again.

Neji just stared at her while she has her eyes locked to the bonfire. This is the last time to be this close to her. In fourteen hours' time, she will be a whole new different person. Everything will change. Even her name.

He wanted to believe that there is something that he could still do. It's not yet too late.

*sob*

"Tenten? Are you... crying?"

"H-huh?..." then she wiped her tears rapidly, "...I am not. Tenten and the word cry do not fit each-"

He hugged her from her back... tightly, possesively. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. He knew this was wrong. But he can't help it.

"It is alright to cry." he whispered into her ear.

She turned herself around then hugged him back. Then and there, she silently sobbed in his arms.

He can't do anything but just to hold her tighter.

_'I'm sorry.'_ he said to his mind.

_'Kami-sama, help me, please.' _Tenten prayed to herself.

She looks so beautiful with her long, white dress, made from the finest silk on the country. Her hair is free from the usual twin buns, today they are in soft curls that landed on her waist. She carries in her hand a bouquet of fresh white tulips. And the temple door is the only thing that separates her to hell.

*sigh*

"Tenten..."

"Gai-sensei?"

She has Gai-sensei to walk her down the aisle - the closest person in her life as a father.

"Smile, my youthful flower."

"Gai-sensei... I can't."

"I'm sorry..."

"Gai-sensei! You have nothing to be sorry about!"

"*sigh* this is it. Be happy." Gai-sensei offered his arm to Tenten which she accepted.

The doors opened. The music started a melody that is like a commemorative march in a funeral in her ears.

At the end of the red carpet, there is Sasuke waiting for her. She won't deny it, he looks so good in his black tux... smiling... no, more like grinning.

A few steps more, they reached the aisle. Gai-sansei handed him her hand.

"Sasuke, take care of our precious flower. Do not let the burning fire of the spring time of her youth-"

"Gai-sensei..." Tenten stopped him before a sunset and ocean background appears behind him.

Gai-sensei went to his seat beside Lee and Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke had Naruto as his best man and some girl on the village as her bride's maid.

Then, the ceremony started. This is the end of her life.

"We are all gathered here to witness the oneness of this man and woman, bound by love, holding onto forever. Anyone against, speak now or forever hold your peace." the Godaime said.

Tenten, hopeful, turned her head that is covered by her veil. Scanning the venue, finding someone to speak.

Just a single pair of white eyes. The whole clan came except its head. The person she was looking for was nowhere to find.

She smiled to herself bitterly, it's not like Neji would do something pathetic. That is very unlikely to happen. Besides, why would he do that in the first place?

This will be the longest hour of her life.

_On Team 13's training grounds..._

Neji is spending all the hours if he's going to do suicide or not. Of course, he didn't.

He just wasted time. He can't meditate 'cause he has no focus. He don't want to train because he doesn't feel like training. His mind wanders to someone... all of his thoughts were filled with only one name, Tenten.

"*sigh* Tenten..."

He closed his eyes. He wished to have her presence. He despised himself. He has shown cowardness for not even trying to tell her what he really felt for her.

Neji never, ever turned his back on situations. He never let them take him down, but there's always a first time for everything. This time, it was different. She was different.

He's been denying it all the way, but he can't hide the fact that... he loves her, more than anything else in the world.

He's not the type of person that believes in wishful thinking, but then...

He stood up from his spot.

_'I can do something... It is now or never.' _he thought then he started running.

_'The training ground is seven miles from the temple. If I ran full speed, I can get there in 15 minutes.'_

"Still not enough." he said to himself.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Tenten as your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to have and to cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do."

She looked at Sasuke.

_'So he is really serious about this? He really wanted to marry... me?'_

"Do you, Tenten, take Uchiha Sasuke as your husband, to have and to hold, from this- WHY DO I HAVE TO ASK THIS LONG QUESTION?! Just answer it, young lady!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed.

"What? Are you gonna answer or not?"

"I... I..." she looked at Sasuke then took a deep breath, "I... I DON'T!"

The villagers gasped.

"By the power given me-what? You don't?"

"YES! I DON'T! GO REVIVE YOUR OWN CLAN, ASSHOLE! I AM NOT GONNA DO IT!"

Then she threw her bouquet to her bride's maids and ran away.

He took the shortest path to reach the temple but things was not in favor of him. It took him full thirty minutes before he could see the temple's doors from his vicinity.

He activated his Byakugan. Scanning the whole place, within his range of 800-meter radius - which he wished he shouldn't have did it.

He regreted using his kekkei genkai this time.

There was no one inside.

He stopped halfway.

_'I'm too late...'_

Tenten ran and ran away from the heart of the village...

_'Damn it! Where to go? Wait a sec... Why did I run? Did I just... Oh well, But, where will I go?'_

She stopped running.

"How does Ino run with these shoes? I can't even walk with them!" she said.

She threw her four-inch high shoes and walked where her bare foot will take her.

She reached their training grounds - and it was very nostalgic. She hasn't been there for quite some time, and she remembered every single memory of theirs, as if it happened yesterday.

It looked very much the same, the Kaiten craters, old and new ones, the worn-out trees full of rusted weapons, the branchless trees made by Dynamic Entries.

A part of her wished she would find him here. She wanted to see him; just a single glance will make her feel fine again.

She pulled one rusty shuriken from a tree, and then she aimed for one target on another tree around fifty meters away. She took a deep breath then withdrew the shuriken from her hand. Still perfect, still accurate. She's indeed, the Weapon Mistress of the Hidden Leaf.

He walked his way to nowhere. He does not know where to go. He just followed the tracks of sunlight on the ground. Finding her, finding himself.

_'Uchiha Tenten... Hn.'_

Then he arrived on somewhere familiar, their training grounds, and she found a lady wearing a messed white dress.

His eyes opened up wide.

"Tenten? Is that you?" he asked while he walked towards her.

She felt a familiar aura. She turned her head around.

"Neji..." she said in almost a whisper.

"Tenten..."

"You-" he kissed her. He kissed her passionately. He caught her off guard. At first, she was shocked by his interruption but seconds later, he felt her responding to his kisses.

It was her first kiss! And Neji got it, not Sasuke. One thing she knows is, she loves this man. That is what her mind thinks of right now. She wrapped her arms around his nape while she felt his arms snaked its way to her waist, not going any further, the usual gentleman.

He deepened the kiss even more. He can't help it. He thought he'd lose her. That was so close. He held her tighter but not hurting her, showing possesiveness.

He couldn't have enough of her. He had his lips locked to hers for around five minutes then she pulled apart, gasping for air. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Neji..."

"Tenten, I am in love with you."

She looked at him. Completely in the state of shock.

"W-what? You..."

"I love you. I do... love you. All these years, I have loved you ever since."

"Neji... I'm in love with you, too."

"But, you are already tied to Uchiha, I can't-"

"No! I am not! I ran away..."

He hugged her.

"I thought I will lose you. I can't live without you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Neji. I do... love you."

They have been playing hide-and-seek all the time. It was five years of hide-and-seek and they both won.

"Marry me."

_*Music stops here*_

She moved a step away from him.

"Wait a sec, you just confessed, right? Then, you are proposing... I guess?"

"Clearly, I am proposing."

"So, is that how you're gonna propose to me? I mean, I'm in a white dress and all. You haven't courted me yet! You can do something more romantic than this, Neji."

"What for? If I will be marrying you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?! Why so sudden?"

"Why not?"

"I want to have a normal relationship! I wanted to have my first date, my first flower, my first-"

"We can do all of that right after the wedding."

"Right. But still, I wanted a decent proposal! I demand for it!"

"Very well," he got down on one knee then pulled out a ring from his pocket. "...Tenten, the weapon mistress of the Hidden Leaf Village, allow me to court you forever and make me the happiest man alive, will you marry me?..."

She didn't saw that coming. But heck! Hyuuga Neji is asking her to marry him!

"Say something."

"I like the idea, impromptu. But, oh well, yes! Yes, I will marry you!" then he placed the ring to where it fits perfectly, to her left ring finger.

"Umm... where did you get this ring, Neji? I mean, what if-"

"It was always on my pocket for the last five years waiting for the right time on asking you to marry me."

"Well, I have waited for five years to answer that question."

"So, can I kiss you right now?"

"Uhh, yeah, sure. *chuckles*

Then he kissed her once more.

_At Sasuke's residence..._

"I'm home."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! So what happened?"

"Mission accomplished. Just like what you wanted."

"Oh goody! Goody! You can claim your reward tonight, if you wanted to." then she smiled seductively.

"You better be, Sakura. Hyuuga almost got me killed." He hugged her from her back then he kissed her head.

"It's alright, you're still alive. So honey or chocolate?" She was referring to his tea.

"Honey, please. How are my twins?"

"Oh they are still growing inside me, so better wait for eight more months, okay?"

He turned her around. Then his lips met hers.

"I love you, Uchiha Sakura."

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun."

She broke from his kisses leaving Sasuke with his eyebrows aligned.

"What would Neji and Tenten do if they found out?"

"Don't mind them; they will be getting married soon."

Then he kissed her again.


End file.
